Unexpected LoveA Fast And The Furious fic
by Jen Drake
Summary: Take's place after movie. Brian's sister is kidnapped and he asks Dominic for help. Rated R to be safe. Changed ending on 1/19/02!
1. Asking Dom For Help

Author's Note: This takes place after the movie, only Dominic never told Letty he loved her

Author's Note: This takes place after the movie, only Dominic never told Letty he loved her.I happen to love the relationship between Dom and Letty, but wanted a story with a different relationship.

Summary: Brian gets a phone call from his father saying his sister, Nicollette, has been kidnapped by someone Dominic knows.He goes to Dom for help.Dom agreed, never expecting to fall for Brian's kid sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in the movie _The Fast and the Furious_.All I own is original characters and storyline.

Part One.

Brian's Home. . .

Brian was sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Wheaties for his breakfast when the phone rang.Hoping it was Mia, he rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Brian, this is your father."

"Dad.Hi.Everything okay?"His father never called him. His mother did, but his father never did.Especially not this early.

"No."

"Mom?"

"She's fine."

"Then what?"

"It's Nicollette.She's been kidnapped."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Some guy- Ramon Douglass according to the finger print analysis."

"You've had enough time to do a finer print analysis and you didn't call me before now?"

"We couldn't get a hold of you.We needed to tell you ourselves."

"Don't worry Dad, I'll get her back."

"Thanks son."

"Bye."Brian grabbed the keys to the car the precinct was letting him use-an unmarked cop car, and headed out the door.He called in a search to see where he lived and headed to the precinct to pick up blue prints to his place if possible.

Luckily, Ramon Douglass was already wanted, so blue prints were available.Blue prints in hand, Brian got ready to go visit Dominic.Dominic would know how to get his baby sister out of Douglass's safely.He pulled up in front of Dom's house and walked up to the front door.Leon was the one who answered the door.

"Brian.Or should I call you officer?"

"No.I'm not here on cop business.Is Dom around?"

"He's out back," Mia said, walking into the room.

"Thanks.Can I talk to you later?" he asked.Mia nodded and Brian exited the front door and made his way around back.Dominic was under the hood of the 10-second car Brian had given him to get away in.

"Mia, can you hand me that wrench?" Dom asked, not moving or looking away from his job, just pointing.Brian grabbed the wrench and put it in Dominic's waiting palm.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Dom looked up.

"Well I'll be damned."Brian smiled."Whaddya want?"Dominic tensed, as if preparing got vacate the property or beat the shit out of Brian.

"I'm not here to arrest you.I'm not here on cop business," Brian assured him.

"I'm not gonna say it again after this.What do you want?"

"Your help."Dominic threw back his head and laughed.

"My help?You want my help?"Dominic laughed.The thought of him wanted by a cop for help was enough to make him double over with laughter.

"My sister, Nicki."

"Not my problem," Dominic wiped his hands on an already oily cloth.

"She's been kidnapped, Dom."

"Not my problem, Brian."

"Okay, I hate to do this, but it looks like I'm gonna have to."

"Do what?" came Vince's voice.

"Hey.How's the arm?"

"Better."

"Vince!Leon and I need your help lifting something!" Mia called, knowing her brother and Brian were talking.Vince swore softly.

"Lift this.Move this.Do that," he muttered."I'm the one with the injured arm.Not Dom."

"You were saying?" Dominic asked, putting away his tools.

"My baby sister.Precinct wants you."

"So if I don't help you get your sister back, I go to jail.I told you I wouldn't go back."

"If she's okay, you don't."

"So say I help you.What would I be doing?"

"Depends.You know Ramon Douglass?"

"Why?"

"He's who took Nicki."

"You misewell go buy a pine box.Ramon will kill her if he hadn't already."Brian's cell phone rang, interrupting Dominic.

"Hello?"

"Brian."

"Nicki!Where are you?Are you okay?Does Douglass have you?"

"Don't know. Yes and yes."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But she won't be fore long!" Ramon Douglass said, taking the phone away from Nicollette.

"What do you want?"

"I'll let you know."They were disconnected.

"Douglass!" Brian yelled, throwing the phone across the yard.It landed with a _plop_ in the grass.

"So she's not dead yet.I'm surprised.Douglass killed the neighbors' daughter after Mia turned him down."

"I seem to recall he tried to kill me, but you stopped him," Mia remarked, startling them.

"Yeah.Couldn't let him kill my kid sister," Dom said, putting his arm around Mia's shoulders.

"Help him, Dom.If it were me, I know you'd want Brian to help you."

"Same here!" Leon called from the back door.Vince, still not thrilled that Dom and Mia trusted him, only nodded.

"Fine.Your sister better be ready.I'm not gonna carry no little girl out of no mansion."

"So he lives in a mansion?" Brian mused.

"Yeah, she's probably in the. . ."

"The what?" Brian asked.

"Douglass has a vault-like room on the top floor.Works like a safe."

"How do you know?" Brian asked as they walked toward the house.

"I was locked in it once," came Letty's voice.

Brian saw Dominic tense and draw in a breath of air.Letty walked up to them.

"How you doin' Brian?"

"Good.And you?"

"Fine.Moved to Sacramento.Livin' life."

"Good for you," Brian replied, wondering why Letty had moved to Sacramento and not in with Mia and Dom.

"Mia.Gotta ask you somethin'."

"Come on in, have a drink."

"Nah.Look you'll be my maid of honor, won't you?" Brian looked back and forth between Dominic and Letty, who ignored each other.

"You're getting married?That's wonderful!Of course I will!"Dominic walked to the house, slamming the door shut behind him.Curious as to what happened between Letty and Dom, Brian followed.

"What happened with you and Letty?"

"Long story."

"I'm listening."

"After you let me go the day Jesse died, Letty said she couldn't hack it anymore.Complete shocker to everyone.This girl who wasn't afraid of anything, was afraid one or both of us would get hurt, arrested, o worse.So she left.Said I didn't love her enough to quit racing, so she left.Met her a doctor."

"Wow.Sorry bro.I never thought you two would break up."

"We were never officially together.It was for the best.I'm not looking for love."

To be continued. . .


	2. A Sister To Save

Author's Note: I am just making the past up for this story; I do not know exactly what happened

Author's Note: I am just making the past up for this story; I do not know exactly what happened.

Part Two.

After hours of planning what to do, they camp up with a plan shortly after noon.

"There are two exists and entrances to the room.The door and the balcony.The balcony had infrared lasers that activate the alarms.The main door has a keypad you punch the code in, but that can only be activated while turning a key.Anything is out of whack, the alarm goes off, you've got 50 seconds to get your ass out of there before you're dead," Dom replied.

"I'm never gonna get in," Brian muttered."No one will."

"I can get in," Dom said quietly."Ramon knows I can convince anyone to do anything.I once convinced Ramon that he was Indiana Jones," Dominic said with a laugh."All I have to do is go to him and tell him I got a grudge against you.Tell him I can get your sister to trust me.In the I'll convince her to tell you to clear my record and get Douglass's brother out of jail."

"Will it work?"

"Yeah.I can be very persuasive."

"No shit," came Letty's voice.

"Letty," Brian remarked."Thought you left."

"I did.Mia and I are going to pick out dresses.You're invited Brian.To the wedding.I doubt you'd enjoy dress shopping."

"As I was saying- I'm very persuasive when I want to be."

"Brian, did Dom ever tell you how he 'persuaded' me into bed at 16?After years of ignoring me?" Letty sat on the couch next to Brian."He was so persuasive he coaxed me into bed to fuck my virginity away."Brian didn't know what to say.

"Letty!I'm ready!" Mia called, coming down the stairs.

"Great.See ya, Brian," Letty remarked, standing and sauntering away.

"See ya."Dominic's eyes were averted toward the ceiling.

"Hey Brian?Need a knife?" Leon called from the kitchen.

"No.Why?"

"So you can cut you way through the tension," Leon and Vince laughed.

"Very funny," Dom remarked."When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Let's go for a little ride," Dominic said, grabbing a set of keys from a table by the front door.

"Right now?"

"Your sister is alive, but for how long?" Brian didn't answer him. He just looked at his friend in awe.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well I go to jail if I don't help you, right?C'mon.We've got a sister to save."


	3. Nicollette

Part Three

Part Three.

Brian nearly died of shock when they stopped in front of a huge mansion- Dom hadn't even gone over the speed limit once.Not even for a second.Dom drove like a model citizen.He stopped at stop signs, yielded when it was appropriate.He drove like he had never even heard of street racing. 

"Okay.Once I'm in, you leave.It won't be long," Dominic replied.

"You sure you want me to leave?"

"Yeah.I'm sure.It's going to take longer than 20 minutes.I got my cell."

"Okay.If you're sure."  
"I am.No get going," Dom called over his shoulder, walking up to the house.He rang the doorbell and was let in.Following Dom's wishes, he left.

"Dominic Toretto, what brings you here to my humble home?" Ramon Douglass asked, walking into the room where the maid had him wait.

"Well, word on the street you kidnapped you a cop's sister."

"Where you get your word?"

"Hector.Edwin.Both sayin' the same thing.You napped a cop's sister."

"What if I did?" Ramon asked.

"I can help you.And myself, of course."

"How?"

"I know the cop.Let me get close to his sister- make her trust me.In the end I can clear my name and get your brother out of slam."

"Interesting proposition.Why should I trust you?"

"Why not?"

"Good point.So, say I trust you, let you close, you'd have to pretend you were here to help her."

"That was the plan.Get her trust me by sayin' I'm gonna help her, and then after we get we want, you can do whatever the hell you want with her," Dom replied.

"Okay.Fine.My brother needs out of slam before he's so fucked up he won't be able to function in society.We'll leave the door unlocked, you can pretend to break in."

"Okay."

"I'll take her some food.Leave the door unlocked, and you can break in.On your way out, we'll stop you and you both will be imprisoned."

"As long as you remember I'm helping you.I get left in there or killed; you're out of luck.Big brother stays in jail."

"I'll remember.This way.Ramon had the cook make up a plate of food and they took the elevator up to the top floor.

Dominic waited.Ramon punched the keypad with his right hand and turned the key with his left.When the door swung open and Ramon walked in, Dominic caught a glimpse of a girl in her early twenties sitting on a couch, a book in hand.He'd expected a ten year old.Not a full-grown woman.Brian's baby sister was no baby.Before Dom could get another look at Brian's sister, the door closed.

The door opened five minutes later.

"She's all yours," Ramon said quietly.The door shut, but didn't lock.After Ramon was gone, Dominic twisted the doorknob, opening the door.He shut the door behind him, leaning against it.

"Who are you?" the girl asked him.

"Shh!"

"What?"

"I'm a friend of your brothers.Get your ass over here!We're bustin' you outta here," Dominic remarked.

"You know Brian?" she got up.

"Yeah, now, shut up.Douglass is going to be on his way back.Okay now!" Dom got the door open and they were halfway down the hall when they heard Douglass's voice.

"What have we here?Well if it isn't Dominic Toretto.Trying to escape with my prisoner.No, no, no.I'm disappointed in you Dom.Shoulda took the balcony."

"Ramon."

"Get over there," Ramon pulled a gun out.He pointed it at them."Get back in that room!"Dominic led Brian's sister back to the door and into the room.

"You'll have to stay here now, too."

"You son of a bitch!We'll get out of here!" the girl cried as the door shut in her face.

The girl turned around to face Dominic.

"You're a friend of Brian's?"

"Yeah.Dominic Toretto," he held out his hand, trying to be polite.

"Nicollette."

"You're not anything like your brother described."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah.He said his baby sister had been kidnapped.I was thinking ten year old."

"Hardly."

"You can say that again," Dom said under his breath.


	4. Ramon's Attempt

Part Four

PartFour.

"So how long have you known my brother?"

"Awhile."

"Brian mentioned you, but he didn't say much when I talked to him last."

"Not much to talk about."

_I doubt that,_ Nicollette thought.She studied Dominic.He was tall and had bronzed skin.His head was shaved, his dark hair gone.He had well defined muscles.Nicollette could tell even though he wore a t-shirt with a button-down over it.He seemed perfect.He was handsome and had a great body from what she could tell.He seemed to be very nice and intelligent.

Dominic looked at Nicollette.He'd expected a ten year old.Not the woman in front of him.She was taller than most women he knew.Well, she was taller than Mia and Letty anyway.She wasn't as thin as they were.She looked like she'd gained weight quickly and was losing it slowly.She wasn't fat, but not as thin as he was used to.Her skin was fair and he would bet it was as soft as it looked.Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, parts of it falling down.She was beautiful.She was.He never thought he'd be attracted to someone like her, but he was drawn to her for some reason.

"Your plan didn't work," Nicollette replied.

"No it didn't.But don't worry; we'll get out of here.I promise."

"You know you're not like Brian described you.He didn't talk very much about you, but he said you were a badass and could be rude and blunt.So far he's wrong."

"You don't know me very well yet," Dominic said quietly."I'm bein' nice you 'cause I don't know you."

"Really?Well, don't be nice on my account."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"Good.Now how do you plan to get us out of here?" Nicollette asked, walking to the balcony.

"I don't know," Dominic admitted.He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"We need a plan.And we need one fast."

They spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't get them killed.With no luck, they decided to call it a night.Dominic took a pillow from the bed and headed for the couch.Nicollette didn't object, she looked relieved, he noted.She went into the bathroom and changed.She emerged in a tank top and a pair of shorts.She climbed under the sheets and Dominic assumed she fell asleep, because he soon did.

Dominic woke to the sound of talking.He sat up and looked around.Ramon was sitting on the edge of Nicollette's bed.

"You think he can stop me?" he nodded in Dom's directions."He couldn't stop me if he wanted to.He'd sit there and watch as I take you."Ramon leaned forward, kissing Nicollette, who struggled to get away.He pulled back the covers of the bed and ran his hand up her leg.

"Stop!" Nicollette cried, tears streaming down her face."Please stop!"His hand ran along her hip, up her side and under her shirt, grasping her breast.Nicollette was crying by now.

"Douglass get your hands off her!" Dominic warned, standing.For some reason he was feeling very possessive over Nicollette.Like no one but him should touch her.Ramon looked up and moved his hands away from Nicollette.He stood.

"You are the prisoner.You can't tell me what to do."

"Sure I can.I'm telling you if you touch her again, you'll be sorry."Ramon laughed and turned back to Clarisse."I warned you," he said.Ramon looked at Dominic, and that's when he swung, hitting him square on the jaw."GO back to your room," Dominic growled.When Ramon made a move to hit him back, Dom swung again, catching him in his nose.He staggered to the door and shut it behind him, locking it.

"Are you okay?" Dominic asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.Nicollette responded by throwing her arms around him, crying into his chest.

Dominic sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, holding Nicollette to his side while she cried.

"It's going to be okay."

"I wanna go home!" Nicollette cried.Dominic did his best to soothe her, but he wasn't the nurturing type, so he wasn't succeeding.Finally she fell asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around him.He thought of moving back to the couch, but the thought of her crying even more stopped him.That and her arms around his waist.


	5. The Morning After

Author's Note: It seems that a few people were confused by note on the first chapter

Author's Note:It seems that a few people were confused by note on the first chapter.I am aware that Dominic told Letty he loved her, I am just saying that for my story, that never happened, despite the fact that it did.I hope that clears up any misunderstandings.

Part Five.

Dominic didn't know what was wrong with him.He'd been up all night.He couldn't relax because he was afraid he'd get used to having Nicollette next to him.He couldn't get out of the bed, because every time he went to move, she would start whimpering, as if she was going to cry again.Dom hated it when girls cried.Anyone who didn't know him very well would describe him as a badass, mean, rude, or something along those lines.People who knew him, knew he could be all those things, but for the most part he was nice and polite.

Dom was used to the way people viewed him.Before street racing, girls would crowd around him like he was a god.They were scared of him though.So were their boyfriends.They seldom tried to get their girls back to their car, but let them hang around Dom's.Letty hated that.She always had.Never said it, but she definitely hated it.You could tell by looking at her, or the way she acted.

But Letty had changed.Dom had changed.Dom didn't street race anymore.Letty didn't live down the street anymore.Their lives were thrown in different directions forever.But Dom wasn't ready for love.Not real love.Although, suddenly the thought of spending the rest of his life with this girl he barely knew, didn't look so bad.

Dominic finally had to get up to use the restroom.He eased himself away from Nicollette and crept to the bathroom.After relieving himself, Dom exited the bathroom to find Nicollette still asleep.He went to the door.Locked.Douglass had locked him.Dominic took out his cell phone and called his house.

"Hello?" Brian said answering the phone.

"Brian, it's me."

"How is she?"

"She's fine.I thought you said she was your 'baby' sister."

"She is.She's seven years younger than me."

"You talked like she was ten."

"She was.Ten years ago."

"Funny.Look, I'm going to be here awhile.Have Vince or Leon drop some clothes off for me.Don't let Mia come."

"Okay.Sure.Nicki with you?"

"She's asleep."

"You didn't. . ." 

"I didn't sleep with her, if that's what you're wondering.I was awake all night after she cried herself to sleep."

"Oh.So she's okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, she's fine.Look, clothes.Have them put a gun in.Just in case."

"You sure bro?"

"I'm sure.Look I gotta go."

"Okay.Take care of yourself.And Nicki."

"Yeah.You take care of Mia."Dom put away his phone and walked out onto the balcony. It overlooked a pool and a garden.

"You swim?" Nicollette's voice startled him.

"On occasion.You?"

"Everyday.Someone take me down to swim.Watches me.It's like special treatment.They know Brian's a cop.They know I can get his brother out of jail."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah.I also know that they think you're in cahoots with them."

"Really?"

"Let's just say I have very good hearing, and I have intuition."

"Well, now you know."

"I also know that you're doing this because Brian threatened you.He told me enough to know that you'd do anything not to go back to prison."

"Didn't tell you much, just my life story, right?"

"Something like that," Nicollette replied with a smile.

Breakfast was served and then they were asked to join Ramon downstairs.

"Dominic.Nicollette," Ramon said."My two favorite hostages.Your friend, Leon dropped this off.Said it was clothes.It passed through the metal detector at the door, so I won't search it.Your brother sent this," he handed Nicollette an envelope.Sven will be up to take you swimming in twenty minutes," he said dismissing them.They were escorted back to their room.

Nicollette opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper and a photo.

Nicki,

I know you're all right because Dom is there with you.He's a good man, Nicki.We have a plan to get you out.If you're not out in two days, the precinct is raiding the place.Dom will protect you.Love you little sister.

Brian. 

Nicollette handed the letter to Dom who read it.

"Two days and the cops will be raiding this place.Hmm."

"You ready to swim?" a voice called.

"Just a moment!" Nicollette called, she pulled off her t-shirt, revealing the top half of the one-piece bathing suit she wore underneath.Dom went through his suitcase and found a pair of swimming trunks with a note attached.

Dom,

Letty said she was allowed to swim when she was kidnapped, so now you can.

Mia.

After changing, Dom followed Nicollette and Sven down to the pool.Nicollette went to the stairs and walked into the pool, while Dom just dove him.

"Surveillance is going to watch you today," Sven replied, pointing to the cameras.He looked pointedly at Dom, as if to say they weren't on.After saying that, he walked back into the mansion.

"Should we make a break for it now?"

"No.Cameras."

"What if they're not working?"

"What if they are?" Dom asked, starting to swim laps.

"We'd get caught."

"Right.Douglass isn't stupid.He'd separate us and then Brian would kill me because you wouldn't be protected."

"I can take care of myself."

"That may be the case, but that's what I'm here for."

"That and so you don't have to go back to jail," Nicollette said quietly.


	6. Swimming

Author's Note: my friends and a few people on fanfiction

Author's Note: my friends and a few people on fanfiction.net have told me my story is realistic.I just want to say for the record that I know that.If were supposed to be realistic, it wouldn't be fan fiction.And in my opinion, it would've been in the movie.Just needed to say that.

Part Six.

Dominic heard what Nicollette said, but chose to ignore it.He was here for that reason.The attraction he felt toward her wasn't 100% clear yet and he hadn't planned or wanted it for that matter.

Nicollette noticed he didn't say anything to what she'd said._Well at least he isn't denying it_, she thought to herself.She dove under the water and across the pool and surfaced as far away from Dominic as she could get.She liked Dominic.He was nice and honest and could be very sweet when he wanted to be- like when she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms.Dominic had a great body on top of that.If she didn't know better, she would say that she could fall in love with him.

Dominic Toretto was not the sort of person she wanted to be involved in.She wanted her Prince Charming.The guy who would ride up on a white horse-or limo _Pretty Woman_ style and rescue her from the tower.Not some guy who knew the man she kidnapped her and was apparently friends with.Not some guy who wanted a one-night stand.Although she didn't think Dominic wanted a one-night stand.He seemed better than that. She was usually a really good judge of character.But then again, she'd been wrong about Riley.

Riley had seemed like the perfect guy.Nice, sweet, smart and honest.Looking back, Nicollette realized that it was too good to be true.She realized that Dominic was probably too good to be true, too.Riley had been tall with blonde hair and brilliant green eyes.An executive at her father's company, he'd been highly recommended both by her father and _People_'s column on bachelors.

With all those people on Riley's side, Nicollette had given in.She'd accepted his proposal of marriage.Now, nine months later, they were divorced.Their twins- Kaylee and Kevin were in Nicollette's custody.Riley had gotten every other holiday and his birthday for visitation.The twins seemed to like Heather, Riley's new wife, the woman he'd cheated on her with.For such an eligible bachelor, he sure got around.

Nicollette watched Dominic as he swam laps on the other end of the rectangular pool.His powerful arms slicing into the water, propelling him forward, his muscular legs kicking him forward in the water as well.She didn't realize she was staring until Dominic had stopped, swam over to her and stopped in front of her, and she'd barely noticed.

"What's so amazing?" he asked, snapping her out of her stupor.

"What?" she asked, trying to act like she hadn't been staring at this wonderful specimen of male in front of her."Oh. I was thinking about someone.You don't know him." _Not a complete lie,_ Nicollette told herself.

"Oh."Dominic swam away from her._He sounded disappointed!_ Nicollette thought to herself._No!He couldn't have been.Just cause he thought I wasn't checking him out?Which I was. _

Nicollette swam over to the shallow end of the pool, walked up the steps, grabbed a towel from a lounge chair and wrapped it around herself.She sat in a lounge chair and watched Dominic swim.

"Tired already?" Ramon Douglass's voice interrupted her thoughts and her careful surveillance of Dominic.

"Yeah," Nicollette replied, trying not to cringe when he sat on the edge of her lounge chair.

"Usually you swim for hours.Are you sure you're not just ogling your roommate?"

"Dominic?I would never ogle Dominic.Or you," Nicollette spat at him, noticing the look of satisfaction on his face.She heard Dominic's deep laughter from the pool.She looked at him.He had his elbows folded on the edge, his head resting on them.

"Some day you'll wish you had been nicer to me," Douglass said.

"Some day you'll wish you hadn't chose that outfit.Or that haircut," she remarked referring to his white slacks and neon pink t-shirt.His hair looked like someone had cut it with a weed whacker. 

Dominic watched from the edge of the pool, laughter still evident in his eyes.Ramon was boiling with anger.He raised his hand, and Dominic pulled himself out of the pool in one swift motion and caught his hand inches from Nicollette's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled.Ramon stood and went to punch Dominic, but Dom ducked, and Ramon swung, missing him and hitting an umbrella pole.Howling in pain, Ramon swung at Dom with his other hand, missing and hitting the back of the lounge chair next to him.

"You'll be sorry, Toretto," Douglass ground out through clenched teeth.

"Thanks," Nicollette sighed.

"No problem.Tell you what: you get in the pool.I'll watch you for a change," he said with a smile.

"Uh. . ."

"Don't worry.I won't tell Brian you were checking me out."

"Uh . . ." Nicollette stammered.

"DO I have to throw you in?"

"Uh . . ." Dom moved toward her and she backed up. Dom took a step closer to her.Finally Nicollette was standing at the edge of the pool, Dominic right in front of her. 

"I guess I do," he put his hands on her waist, lifted her, held her out into the pool a foot or so and dropped her.Nicollette surfaced to see Dom kneeling beside the pool, a grin on his face. She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her.

"Hmm?" she swam to the edge, rested her chin on the edge.

"Come here. Need to tell you somethin'," she grinned. 

Before he knew what was happening, Nicollette had grabbed his hand, and yanked, pulling him over her and into the water behind her. She swam to the other side of the pool. Dominic surfaced, an unreadable look on his face. He swam toward Nicollette, revenge on his mind. 

Nicollette swam across the pool and Dom followed her, trapping her in a corner.

"You're all wet," Nicollette whispered.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Dom replied, putting his hands on either side of her on the edge of the pool. Nicollette couldn't move if she wanted to. He'd trapped her there. He leaned closer. 

"You're wet too," he whispered. Nicollette could feel his breath on her cheek. If she moved a few more inches, she could kiss him. 

"You know what? I already knew that," Nicollette said quietly as his head moved closer to that. Nicollette was sure he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss.

"Swimming time is over." Nicollette's eyes flew open, Dominic had moved back a few feet. Ramon Douglass stood near the pool; I bag of ice on his hand. "Out of the pool. Now!" he yelled, a gun in his uninjured hand.


	7. A Body Made By The Gods

Part Seven

Part Seven.

Dominic gently pushed Nicollette into the vaulted room.He'd been close to kissing her until Ramon had showed up.He didn't know what was wrong with him.He was the person who didn't need love.Didn't need anything or anyone but freedom.And here he was, wishing he'd kissed her.Wishing she'd kissed him.Dom was sure Nicollette wanted him to kiss her.He knew he wanted to kiss her.

His brain was telling him to stay away from her, but his body didn't agree.It craved her touch.Her lips.Her affection.He hadn't felt this way about anyone- even Letty who he was sure he'd loved- and now he was feeling this way about a girl who was practically a stranger.A very intriguing stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. 

Nicollette let Dominic push her into the room.She craved his touch as she did his kiss.She tried to tell herself he would turn out to be like Riley, but something deep inside her was telling her different.Her instincts were telling her he was nothing like Riley.

She'd wanted Dominic to kiss her.She'd anticipated it.When Douglass had showed up, she'd wanted to mute him out so Dominic would kiss her.He hadn't though.He'd simply moved away and got out of the pool.

Now, in the locked suite they were sharing, Nicollette felt as if she were going insane.Being this close to Dominic and not being able to have him- not being able to have him kiss her- was driving her crazy.Finally, she grabbed a book off the bookshelf in the main room and went to sit on the balcony.

Dominic watched Nicollette grab the book and head for the balcony.He didn't try to stop her- he needed to think.He needed to analyze how he felt about this young woman he knew so little about.

All afternoon, Nicollette sat on the balcony reading and Dominic sat thinking.It was getting dark when Nicollette came in, walked right past Dominic and into the bathroom.Dominic heard the sound of the shower and relaxed.He still didn't know how he felt about her when the sound of the shower stopped.As Nicollette opened the bathroom door, emerging in a white terrycloth robe, the main door opened.

A man about Dominic's age walked in, pushing a cart with silver platters on it.

"Dinner.Compliments of Andre, the chef."Then the man left.The small table in the corner was perfect for eating.Dominic rose, pushed the cart over beside the table and motioned for Nicollette to sit.He put one of the platters in front of he and one across her for himself.Each plate contained a small portion of mashed potatoes, meatloaf, green beans, and on the side a fresh salad.Milk and water were in pitchers.

Dominic poured milk for himself and water for Nicollette, who'd shook her head when he'd offered the milk.She hadn't spoken to him since the incident in the pool.He'd come to call it that, not knowing what to call it.

"Out of curiosity, are you ever going to speak again?" Dominic asked.Nicollette looked at him.

"Yeah.Course I am," she replied, taking a bite of her salad."Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, after that thing in the pool."

"What thing?" Nicollette asked, hoping he would drop the subject.

"You know what I'm talking about," Dominic replied.

"I do?"

"Yeah you do.I'll prove it to you," he got up and moved to stand next to her.One hand went to the wall behind her; the other went to rest on the table."It was something like this," he leaned forward.His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips.Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips.They were inches- no centimeters apart.It would be so easy to close the space between them and kiss her.

Nicollette sat there hoping Dominic would kiss her.He had started out looking into her eyes, but his gaze had drifted down to her mouth.She looked at his mouth.The sensual, masculine curves, begging to be kissed.

"Surely you remember this?" he asked quietly.Nicollette didn't nod or respond.Just as she was about to lean forward and kiss him, he moved back to his seat, raised his glass to her and took a drink.

Nicollette looked at him and blinked.

"Something wrong?" Dominic asked. 

"No.Why would something be wrong?" Nicollette replied, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"I don't now.Why _would_ something be wrong?" Dom countered.

"I have no idea.Your dinner's getting cold."

Dominic went to the couch, opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms he seldom wore and a t-shirt and made his way to the bathroom.

Nicollette put the platters back on the cart and put it where she always did- near the door and then she went to the bed and turned back the corner and sat.She turned on a lamp that sat on a bedside table.Removing her robe, she adjusted her pajama bottoms and tank top and then crawled under the covers.

She heard the sound of the shower being turned on and rolled over onto her side.She'd left her book in the bathroom.Slowly she rose from the bed and went to stand in front of the bathroom door.After a few minutes of contemplating on whether or not to knock, she knocked.No answer.She knocked louder.Still no answer.She pounded on the door and then twisted the knob, finding the door unlocked.

"Dominic, I'm getting my book," she called so he would hear.Apparently he didn't, because when she was halfway across the room, he opened the door to the shower.Nicollette froze.

"What did you say?" Dom asked, not caring he was naked.

"I'm uh, getting my book," she said sprinting to it, her back to him.

"Okay."Nicollette turned around, seeing all of Dominic's beautiful body.She could feel herself blushing.Embarrassed, she ran from the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"A body made by the Gods," she whispered to herself, a grin forming on her lips.


	8. Bad Dreams

Part Eight

Part Eight.

Dominic closed the door to the shower with a smile.He'd heard what Nicollette had said.He only pretended he hadn't so she would come in.The reaction he got from her was not the one he wanted.He wanted her to come to him, to climb in the shower with him-which was absurd.Dom still hadn't analyzed his feelings for her.If they were even really appropriate to be _called_ feelings.

Her reaction reminded him of one of the romance novels Mia used to read when she was a teenager.He'd read one once when he'd broke his leg and had a cast from his ankle to his hip.In that book, the girl had walked in on the guy naked and had run from the room, embarrassed beyond belief.

_Of course_, Dominic said to himself, _the guy did get the girl later in the book._He got out of the shower and dried himself off.After dressing in his pajamas that Mia had so carefully packed for him, and after bushing his teeth, he exited the bathroom to find Nicollette sitting in the middle of the huge bed, the covers drawn over her and the book she'd retrieved open.Dom noticed she didn't look up or acknowledge him when he walked past the bed to the couch.

Nicollette was set on ignoring him.She knew if she looked at him, she would see him.See him the way he'd been in the shower.She'd been so embarrassed, while he didn't seem to mind or even notice for that matter.He probably thought she'd gone in there on purpose.She hadn't, but once she got in there, it did seem like she'd set it up.Very cliché.

Then she realized why he had nothing to be embarrassed of- his body.He'd probably never had a female reject it.It was hard, muscled perfection.At least in Nicollette's opinion.

Nicollette was embarrassed of her body.She wasn't skinny like so many women were today.She wasn't overly fat, but Riley _had_ left her for a younger, skinnier woman.Well she wasn't a woman at the time, but now she was.Riley had invited Nicollette to the wedding- scheduled the day after she graduated.Nicollette had declined, but her father had sent them a gift in her name.

She could still remember the day she came home from work to find Riley- making love to Heather on the kitchen table.Heather had cried and screamed and ran out the door, while Riley just stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Why?" Nicollette replayed the day over in her head."Why Riley?"

"She isn't as fat."

"You're cheating on me because I'm not a size 4?"He'd simply nodded and left the room, leaving Nicollette there in the kitchen.

Dominic probably had never had anyone reject him.Or cheat on him either.He had nothing to be embarrassed about.No humiliating past.No ex husbands with 18-year-old wives.

Dominic covered up with the blanket he'd found in one of the closets and closed his eyes, prepared for sleep.He didn't fall asleep until after Nicollette had turned the light out and had fallen asleep herself.

When Dom did fall asleep, it was into a restless sleep.He dreamt of things he didn't understand.He stood in a room holding a baby, but no woman came to take it from him.Then he was standing in front of a headstone, but the name was blurry and unreadable.He tried to wake himself up, but every time he tried, the baby in the dream would start to cry and he'd have to go comfort it.

Nicollette had fallen asleep surprisingly fast.In her dreams, she was happily married to someone.Who she did not know, because the face was distorted.She had a child with this person. He dream started out like that, until a gun appeared.Just a hand holding a gun.The next thing Nicollette dreamed, she was looking up from under the ground.Later she realized it was from her own grave.Someone stood on her grave.She pounded on the ground, and yelled but he didn't seem to hear or see her and soon left.Then the dirt started to cave in around her.

Nicollette bolted upright in the bed, screaming.

Dom finally woke up to Nicollette's screaming.He sat up; saw her sitting in the middle of the bed, screaming.He rushed across the room, sat on the bed and drew her into his arms.By the time he got there, her screamed had been subdued to crying.

"Shh.It's okay.Everything's okay.You're fine.It's okay.Shh."He rocked her back and forth, while mumbling soothing words in her ears.

"It was so awful.I was dead.And then someone was standing on my grave, and I tried to get their attention, but they couldn't see me.They left.Then the dirt started to close in around me," Nicollette said between gasps of air.

"You're alive.You're not dead.You're right here with me.You're fine," Dom replied softly, remembering when Mia used to wake up screaming after Douglass had killed the neighbor girl years ago.He'd done the same thing he was doing now.The only difference was that Nicollette wasn't his sister.And he didn't think of her as a sister.Quite the opposite.

After Nicollette had stopped crying, Dominic moved to go back to the couch.He was rising when Nicollette grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay.At least until I fall asleep," she said just above a whisper.Dom looked at her, his brown eyes showing the affection he was starting to feel for her."Please Dom."It was her calling him Dom instead of Dominic that made him stay.He sat on the bed, leaned against the headboard and stretched his legs out in front of him.Nicollette moved until she was lying beside him, then snuggled her head into his stomach, her arm going around his waist.

Dom was afraid to move.Afraid that if he did he would regret it for the rest of his life.Afraid she would move away and never touch him again.He didn't know when he'd started to crave her touch, but whenever that was, he wished he had met her years ago.That way he would know her better and would have a better understanding about how he felt about her.

Before he knew it, Nicollette was asleep; her head still nestled on his stomach.He couldn't move now if he wanted to.So he put his arms around her and closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.For now he could imagine.He could imagine that she was his and his only.


	9. The Escape Plan

Author's note: I haven't written any parts of this since before fanfiction

Author's note: I haven't writtenany parts of this since before fanfiction.net started having problems (I couldn't open any files from the floppy I saved it on).So, if things seem confusing or I wrote something you know is majorly wrong, email me and let me know.Thanks!Jen Drakeangelus2004@hotmail.com

Part Nine.

Nicollette woke to find herself in Dom's arms. He was asleep, his arms resting comfortably around her.For a moment, Nicollette felt complete happiness.Until she remembered he'd have to wake up eventually.Then she'd be rejected.Carefully, so as not to wake him, Nicollette tried to move his arm, but found that no matter how hard she tried to, it wouldn't move.

Slowly, Nicollette turned her head to see Dominic with his eyes wide open, a smile playing on his lips.Lips that had yet to kiss her.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"Good morning.What?You wanna get up?" Dom asked, looking at her.

"Well. . ."

"You either do or you don't.don't lie to me.I can tell when people lie to me.Most of the time," he recalled that he hadn't known Brian was a cop.

"Not really," Nicollette whispered, not looking at him.

"It's simple then, don't get up.We'll just stay here all day."

"We can't stay here all day."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't.I mean what if-"

"What if what?"

"Nothing."

"Look, we're gonna get out of here.We're going to get out of here soon.I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Nicollette said, moving his arm.He didn't stop her this time.Part of her wished he had.Nicollette went to the closet where clothes had been put for her.She grabbed some and retreated to the bathroom.

Dominic lay in bed a few moments before he finally got up and walked across the room to the balcony.He looked out over the yard and then concentrated on the tall wall that kept them in.there was a tree.A very large tree that would be easy to climb.One that had a huge branch that stretched out over the wall.

Ramon was stupid.You'd think he would've known that Dominic was going to try to get her out of there.Even if he had told him he wanted revenge against her. Ramon was stupid if he trusted Dom.

Today, when they left them to swim, Dominic would ask to talk to Douglass. Then, he'd tell him his plan was working, that she trusted him, and the security systems could be turned off, because she thought they were going to try to get out. But of course, he'd tell Ramon they weren't- that it was a lie to help her to trust him. he only hoped Ramon believed him.   
If he didn't, Dominic didn't know how he was going to get her out of there. That was what mattered. He'd promised Brian he'd get her out of there. More importantly, he promised her that he'd get her out of there. Plus, he knew if he didn't, his life would never bee the same. He felt more strongly about Nicollette than he had ever felt about anyone. Even Letty. It was then that realized how he felt about her. He was falling in love with her. He never thought he could love anyone more than he'd loved Letty. But somehow, his past with Letty was just that- the past. There were good memories, but that's what they were. Memories. Whatever he felt for Nicollette, and he was sure it was love, was now. It wasn't the past, but the present.   
Nicollette was still in the bathroom, when one of Ramon's henchmen brought their breakfast of cereal, toast and fried eggs.   
"Nicollette, breakfast is here," Dominic called.   
  
Nicollette sat on the toilet seat, looking at the ground. Nicollette was falling for Dominic. She knew it. She was doing fine until he called trough the door that breakfast had been delivered.   
"Coming!" she called. She brushed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She pulled her swimsuit on and pulled over it a pair of shorts and a white button up shirt. She washed her face and made sure she was presentable before exiting the bathroom. Dominic was pulling on a pair of socks. He looked up, grinned and went back to his socks.   
"They said we could go swimming in an hour."   
"then what are you putting the socks on?"   
"Well, I'm gonna have a talk with Douglass first."   
"Oh. Okay."   
"Hey," he walked over to her. "everything will be fine. He trusts me. We'll get out of here, I promise."   
"Like I said before. Don't make promises you can't keep." Nicollette forced herself to turn away from Dominic, and go to the table. She poured herself a small bowl of shredded wheat, and put some butter on her toast. She took a bite of her fried egg, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Her toast was getting cold, so she ate that while Dominic watched her from across the room.   
  
Dominic slowly got up and made his way to the table. He passed on the toast, but ate his fried egg and his cereal. They didn't speak, neither knowing what to say. Finally, a knock at the door came.   
"Swimming time."   
They were both ready.   
"I wanna talk to Douglass," Dominic said pointedly. The man nodded and once Nicollette was at the pool, the security systems on, Dom was escorted to Ramon's office.   
  
"How is the plan working?"   
"Fine. Actually, great. Turn of the security systems. She wants to go swimming in the moonlight. Says it's highly romantic. My powers of persuasion have improved more than we both thought. She trusts me completely. Won't try to leave."   
"Fine. Just remember. She escapes, it's your grave they'll be digging."   
"Understood. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girl who's waiting for me," he remarked and was escorted to the pool.   
He'd die for her. He knew he would. If that's what it took to get her out of there, he'd do it. He'd willingly give his life for the woman he was starting to love deeply.


	10. Loving

Author's Note: I want to apologize for taking so long to upload the last chapter

Author's Note:I want to apologize for taking so long to upload the last chapter.There was a problem with my disk and I didn't know it.That's why it took so long.Sorry.

Part 10

An armed guard escorted Dominic to the pool.Nicollette was swimming laps and didn't notice when they walked up.Dom watched her for a few moments before stripping down to his swimming trunks and finally walking down the steps slowly.He walked toward the edge of the pool, and positioned himself in the path Nicollette would be taking when she turned around.He just hoped she didn't look up and see him standing there.

Sure enough, Nicollette didn't bother to look up and swam right into him, her hands hitting his stomach.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, standing up."Sorry."

"That's okay.Great news," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Tonight, we are going for an unsupervised moonlight swim."

"Why?"

"Well, we won't really be," he looked at the tree."We'll be getting the hell out of here."

"Huh?"

"That tree over there is perfect.We'll climb and jump down the other side.We'll call your brother to come pick us up, and we'll be free."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then we'll be . . ." she stopped. Dom knew what she was thinking.He was thinking the same thing.Then they'd be apart.

"Hey, cheer up.We'll be free of this hell hole and that bastard will never touch you again," Dom replied.

_Neither will you,_ Nicollette couldn't help but think.She forced a smile.

"Thank you," Nicollette whispered.

"For what?" Dom brushed her hair out of her face.

"For coming to get me," she looked away.

"Hey, look at me," he tilted her head up to look at him."I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to go rescue your friends' sisters."

"Not anymore," he looked at her."If I had the choice of whether to leave you here to die, or come and get captured, I'd come.If I didn't, I might not meet someone who could be the most important person in my life.And honey, I would rather have met you and lost you, then to have gone on living without you," he blurted out before he realized what he was saying.

"Dom," she whispered."You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"You barely know me," Nicollette protested.

"I don't know where you went to school, whether you had braces as a child, or whether you have a boyfriend, but I know the curves of your face, the color of your eyes and that I love you," he said, saying almost what Matthew McConaughey said in _The Wedding Planner_.Mia had drug him to see that movie.It had worked on Jennifer Lopez; he figured it was worth a try.

"You've seen _The Wedding Planner_," Nicollette remarked, surprised.

"Yeah.Figured Jennifer Lopez liked it, you might too."

"You realize that she sent him away he said that, don't you?"

"No.I went to the bathroom right after that.I guess it didn't work, after all."

"Sure it did.Just not for Jennifer Lopez," Nicollette pulled Dom's head down to hers.Slowly, she pressed her lips against his, surprised at how satiny they were.His arms eased around her.The kiss gradually deepened, love flowing from each to the other person.Finally, when both were out of air, they parted.

They swam together, splashing each other and diving under the water, staying under until they had to give each other air in an underwater kiss.Happily, they swam until one of Ramon's men came hours later telling them that lunch was ready.

Lunch was Chilean sea bass, the most extravagant meal they'd had since they'd been there.After lunch, Nicollette packed her things while Dominic left with a guard to make a phone call. 

"Brian, it's me."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah.Look.That thing I told you about.That I promised.It's tonight.I forgot to tell you."

"You're getting out?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Mia said it started at midnight, but you gotta go, with a car. It means a lot to me.Money could be lost.A lot of money.That's why I'm allowed to call.Douglass has money invested in this too," Dom said, looking at the guard.

"Okay, same place I dropped you off at?"

"No, it's down the road from there.About a block.On the right.You can't miss it."

"Okay.Anything else?"

"Yeah, make sure Mia stay's out of trouble.She doesn't need to go."

"Okay.Sure.See you."

"Yeah.Bye, bro."

"You done?" the guard asked.

"Yup.Thanks," Dom headed back to the room.

Nicollette sat on the bed I her pajamas, waiting for Dominic.If a guard asked why, she'd simply tell him she was tired.But she was far from it.But it was part of the plan.Part of her hoped Dom would want to make love to her, but another part, the part that still resented her ex husband, feared it.She opened up a book and waited.

Dom waited while the guard opened the door, allowing him to enter.He stepped in, heard the door close behind him, and the lock turning.He looked up to see Nicollette sitting on the bed, a book open.She was wearing a pair of pajama shorts that revealed a lot of her legs.Her tank top was thin, the black of her bra showing through it.She was so beautiful.

Dom went to the side of the bed, sat and looked at her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"I do?"

"Yeah, baby, you do."He leaned in to kiss her.

Ten minutes later, he lay on top of her, looking down at her.

"What do you want?"

"You.I want you." She said, sure that Dom loved her; sure that he wouldn't reject her.Dominic kissed her passionately . . .

Hours after their lovemaking, dinner was brought up.After dinner, the door was left unlocked.Their plan was almost done.All they had left to do was get over the wall.That was the hard part . . .


	11. Packing, Leaving, and Waiting

Author's Note: I sure do have a lot of these, don't I

Author's Note: I sure do have a lot of these, don't I? J Thanks to everyone's who's reviewing, it's the only reason I'm continuing this.

Part 11.

Dominic knew that it would be tough to get across the lawn without setting off any alarms that Douglass might have forgotten to turn off.Or meant to leave on just for this kind of incident.It would be dark.Only a small light by the pool would light their way.The moon wasn't even going to be out to help them.

Dominic had insisted they wait until 11:45.That way they could get a few hours sleep, and would be energized and ready to go.Dominic lay next to Nicollette, his arms around her, holding her to him.After they'd made love, she admitted that she felt as if something terrible was going to happen and it would be her fault.He listened to her tell about her life before this happened.She'd been a good student in school and had been engaged.He never found out if she'd married the guy or not.

Dominic wanted to tell Nicollette that he was falling in love with her, but the thought of her rejecting him, repulsed him.He decided that before Brian came to pick them up, he'd tell her. If she didn't love him, he'd probably never see her again, anyways.If she did, he wasn't letting her go.He'd loved Letty, and when he wasn't willing to get married for her, she left. He knew not to make the same mistake again.Looking back now, Dominic realized that if he'd married Letty and stayed at home, he never would have met Nicollette until it was too late.The thought of not knowing her, and be married to Letty when he finally met her annoyed him.It made him want to climb to the tallest point on Earth and scream to the world that he loved Nicollette.

But he was going to wait.Wait until the right time.Until he was sure that Nicollette wouldn't humiliate him.If the time never came, or she didn't want him, he'd let her go.It was as simple as that.He glanced at the clock.11:00.Forty-five minutes left.Forty-five minutes that could be the last he spent with her.

Nicollette's dark hair was spread out over his arm and the pillow, a soft russet cascade over his arm.Her eyes were closed, hiding the chocolate orbs he'd admired from the first second he saw her. Dominic dreaded waking her up, but knew that if he didn't wake her now, they wouldn't be on schedule.

"Nikki?" he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face."Wake up, baby."

"Hmm?" She snuggled closer to him.

"Time to get up."

"No.I don't wanna," Nicollette whined.

"Well you gotta, or we're going to be here for a long time."

"I'm awake!" Nicollette opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Go take a shower.I'll pack your things," Dominic replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Someone has to pack.You go ahead."

"Dominic . . ." 

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." Nicollette grabbed the top sheet and wrapped it around herself before standing and walking to the bathroom. When she got to the door, she turned, as if expecting him to be gone. 

Nicollette turned on the hot water, hoping it didn't make noise in some other part of the house. Stepping under the hot spray, she stood there, letting the steamy stream of water hit her in a gentle massage. 

Dominic packed his things quickly, shoving articles of clothing into his duffle bag. He moved onto Nicollette's belongings. With intricate care, he slowly folded her clothes, and gently placed them in their proper place in the small suitcase. He left out clothes for her to wear, and when he was finished, the clock read 11:28. Nicollette was still in the shower. Not wanting to be late, he went to the door and knocked. No answer. Finally, he opened the door. Nicollette had the water running in the shower, but was sitting down.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay. Just checking." He went to the door and closed it, and then went to lean against the counter. Sure enough, precisely 59 seconds later, the water shut off, and Nicollette stepped out. She froze for a second before relaxing a bit when she saw Dom. He grabbed a towel from the towel bar, unfolded it, and held it out for her. She smiled and stepped up to him, allowing him to wrap the towel around her before drawing her to him.

"You know what?"

"What?" Nicollette looked up at him.

"If someone had told me three weeks ago that I'd meet a beautiful, smart, wonderful girl, I'd have laughed. If someone had told me that she would be one of the most wonderful people I'd ever met, I would have laughed at him." He opened his mouth to say something else, but she stopped him by kissing him.

"Let's get out of here!" she exclaimed. She dressed quickly and then waited by the door for Dominic. He'd been so close to telling her. So close.

"Okay," he turned the doorknob and the door opened. "Here we go."

Down the hall they crept, board creaking with every step. There was no light in the hall besides that coming from the windows. That light was only from the lights surrounding the pool. When they reached the steps to go down, they heard voices. Dominic stopped in front of Nicollette, who wasn't expecting him to stop, and she ran into him, his duffle bag falling to the floor with a _thud_.


	12. Escaping

Author's Note: People are going to start hating me for these 

Author's Note: People are going to start hating me for these . . . Anyhoo, sorry I haven't updated lately.I got an idea for another story, and I just had to work on it.But, I'm going to start wrapping this story up.

Part Twelve.

Dominic turned around, put a hand over Nicollette's mouth and pushed her against the wall.The footsteps came toward them, and just before they reached the top of the stairs, they stopped and turned around, going in the opposite direction.Dominic looked down at Nicollette, her eyes wide with fright.

"That was close," Nicollette whispered when Dominic moved away from her.Dominic nodded.They slowly descended the stairs and made their way to the door that would take them outside.

Dominic opened the door, stuck his head out and after a moment, he stepped out into the brisk night air.He inhaled the fresh, tantalizing air and turned to Nicollette.He held out his hand, waiting for hers to slide into it.When it finally did, they started across the patio.Past the pool, past the tennis court, past the huge statue of an angel to the huge tree they would be climbing in a few moments.

The tree stood many feet in the air, and conveniently had branches for them to step on, and pull themselves up.There was a huge, thick branch hanging over the wall.Just perfect.Dominic could climb first, make sure Nicollette was safely climbing up. Then he could jump down and help her down.

Dom threw his duffle bag over the wall, and it landed with a thud on the other side of the wall. He reached for Nicollette's suitcase, but she was already throwing it over.

"Here we go.Be careful.Be quiet, and above all things, don't die.Brian would kill me," Dominic remarked.

Nicollette's heart nearly died when he said that._Brian would kill me_.He didn't even say anything about how he'd miss her.But then again, Dominic might have been using her for sex. Nicollette was sure he hadn't been, but now . . . now that they were out of the bedroom, she wasn't so sure.

Dominic pulled Nicollette over to him, and lifted her up to sit on the lowest branch.He then reached up, grabbed the branch and pulled himself up.He stood, and held out his hand, helping her stand.He climbed another branch, turned to help her up before climbing yet another branch.

Ramon stood on the balcony of his bedroom, looking out over the back yard.He glanced at the huge Willow tree by the wall.He could've sworn he saw a flash of white.Or gray in the dark, ebony sky. Deciding it had been his imagination, he looked away.Then, as he was turning his head, he saw a flash of orange.Another of white, and another of orange.He ran through his room to his desk, grabbing his binoculars, and running back to the balcony.He focused them, and just barely through the dim, he saw Dominic and Nicollette climbing the willow tree.

"Toretto!" he cried into the silence.

"Hurry!" Dom said, grabbing Nicollette's hand.he pulled her up, and pushed her upwards onto the branch overhanging the wall.Nicollette pulled herself up onto the branch, and sat there for a split second before standing.She edged her way to the center of the branch.

Dom pulled himself up, and started after Nicollette.If either of them fell, it could be very dangerous.The height was alright if you were prepared, when climbing down of course, but to fall- that would be awful.Fatality wouldn't be anticipated, it would be present.

Douglass ran through his house screaming to guards to hurry up.To catch them. To stop them.They were his brother's ticket to getting out of jail.His ticket to freedom.At that moment, his ticket was escaping over the wall.He raced out toward the pool.

"What is it, boss?" Sven asked, bumping into him, in the process, bumping Douglass into the pool.

"Go!" Dominic said.Nicollette froze at the end of the branch.Dom sat, and swung himself down.Nicollette looked at him, but didn't move.

"Jump!Nicki, jump!" he urged her.

Nicollette could hear Dominic talking to her, telling her to jump.But for some reason, she couldn't.she heard a splash from the pool and the sounds of voices screaming, running, of guns being loaded.She knew she should jump, to escape with Dom, but some part of her wanted to know what was going to happen before she jumped into his arms.

She wanted to know if her life would go back to the way it was before, or if it would change entirely.If she would end up with Dominic or not.If he would feel anything but friendship for her.If she would be happy ever again.Brian was worried about her.That made her want to jump, to soothe her brother's thoughts.But her own problems, her own fears of the future, kept her from jumping.Kept her from making a decision that she didn't want to make.

Dominic looked up at Nicollette, who stood there.He couldn't tell if she was scared, or if she was just thinking.Whatever she was doing, if she didn't hurry up, she was going to get caught or shot.Two things Dom didn't want to happen. Two things that could ruin his plans.And Dominic couldn't stand for his plans to get ruined because she was scared.

"Nicki, baby.Jump, honey.You can do it.Jump!"she didn't move."Baby, please, I love you too much to let you die for nothing.Jump Nicki!"

Nicollette blinked.She looked at Dom with wide eyes.He'd said he loved her.He said it.He really said it.And he sounded serious.She couldn't help herself but break out into a silly grin.She sat down and looked at him.

Faster and faster he ran, following Douglass' orders.Running after the girl.Running after the woman who'd been taken from her home forcibly.He had a plan.Get to the wall, climb the tree and let her go, while making it look like he was going to help.Faster.Douglass was yelling at him.faster.Faster.Faster. 

Nicollette looked toward the house and saw a man running toward the wall.She looked at Dominic.

"Nicki, jump, baby."She closed her eyes and pushed herself forward, expecting to hit the ground.Instead, she landed in strong, loving arms.

"Dom," Nicollette breathed, throwing her arms around him.

Climbing the tree, the man pretended to look for her.To go after her.To kill her if necessary.To follow Douglass' orders.To make sure he himself didn't die.To do the right thing in secret.

He stood at the base of the branch and started walking out toward the 'escaped prisoners'.

Dominic lowered Nicollette to the ground.He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Thought you were gonna stay."

"Nope."He smiled and retrieved the suitcase and duffle bag and turned to walk away with.

Sven had the man in his sights.His gun carefully aimed, he raised it, aimed and fired.

Dominic heard the shot ring out, heard Nicollette screaming.Nothing else.

TBC. . .(Soon)


	13. Getting Picked Up

Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen.

Nicollette screamed, thinking she or Dom had been shot.Then she realized she wasn't shot.She raced to Dom, kneeling by him.

"Dom!" she cried.

"Nicki?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"I'm fine.What about you?"

"I'm fine. Tripped over that root," he pointed to a root of the tree sticking out of the ground."Shot . . ." he glanced at the tree, a man stood there, leaning against the trunk, clutching his gut.

"Go," he said to them."Get out of here.Hurry!"

Dom stood, grabbed Nicollette's hand and ran.They ran for a good twenty minutes.They stopped at a small park, and sat on the swings.

"We made it," Nicollette breathed.

"Yeah, we made it."

"I thought you'd been shot.You fell . . ."

"I thought you'd been shot," Dom remarked.

"Nope."He leaned toward her, and kissed her softly.

"I gotta tell you something," he smoothed her hair back and looked into her eyes.She looked back at him, waiting for his remark.

"Yeah?" Nicollette asked after a moment."What is it?"

"I . . . I . . ." he started, looking around."Should call Brian," he pointed at a pay phone.

"Call Brian."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute. Keep an eye out for Douglass."

"Okay."

Nicollette walked Dom walk away.She knew he was going to tell her something else, but had probably chickened out.There was no way he could look that serious and look at her like he did and just want to tell her that.No way.

Nicollette watched him put money in the phone and dial the number.He spoke for a few moments, and then he nodded and hung up.He cautiously looked around.He started back across the playground of the park to return to Nicollette's side.

Dom had been so close to telling her that he loved her.To telling her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.That was a shock.He'd never thought of marriage.But the thought of Nicollette with someone else, the thought of not being with her was enough to make him want to elope with her.

Dom watched Nicollette as he walked toward her.He knew if he didn't tell her, he was going to regret it.But the time wasn't right.Brian would be picking them up soon.Dom didn't know how he'd react to Nicollette being with him.Dom remembered how he'd reacted when he found out Brian and Mia were together.He could've handled it better.

Brian hung up the phone, and turned back to his small audience.

"Who was it?" Mia asked.

"Dom," Brian remarked, looking from Mia to Leon to Vince.

"Well, let's get going!" Vince said, standing.

"Dom said only me.And Mia.You two stay here."

"No way!" Vince objected.

"Dom's orders, you follow them," Mia snapped."Let's go, Brian."

Brian and Mia walked out of the house, and got into the unmarked cop car and started for where they were supposed to meet Dom.

"What did he say?" Mia asked after a few moments.

"He said to come pick him up."

"What about your sister?"

"Dom said he wouldn't leave without her, so I assume she's with him."

"What if she's not?"

"I don't know.I haven't thought that far ahead.She better be with him."

Nicollette looked at Dom with a small smile.

"I wanna thank you," she said quietly."If you haven't come, I would still be in there.I would still be prisoner.I would still be miserable.You saved me."

"Well . . ."

"I know Brian made you come.I know he blackmailed you into it.But still, it is because of you that I'm still not in there."

"Not really.You're smart, you could've found a way out."

"Not without you."

"Nicki . . ."

"I want you to know that.And that I won't regret what we did.When I go back home tomorrow, back to my boring life, I'm not going to regret you.Or forget you."

"Me neither," Dom replied quietly.He kissed her passionately.

Brian turned a corner to find Dominic sitting on a swinging bench with Nicollette at his side.

He stopped the car and he and Mia both raced to them.

"Dom!" Mia called.

"Nicki!" Brian called to his sister.

Nicollette saw Brian and a girl she assumed was Mia, Dom's sister.She looked at Dom and a tear slid down her cheek.It was over.All that was left was memories of them.Memories of what they had been.Memories of the dreams they could have been.She stood and held her arms out to Brian who rushed into them.

"You're okay." He repeated that a few times.

"Yeah, just peachy," she said.

Dom walked to the car with Mia.Nicollette walked with Brian.When they reached the car, Brian drove, Dom and Nicollette sat in the back and Mia sat up front by Brian.

The car pulled to a stop in front of Dominic's house.Brian and Mia got out, so Dom and Nicollette could get out of the 2-door car.

"I'm going to miss you," Nicollette replied before getting out and rushing after Brian and Mia.

"Me too, baby.Me too," he whispered.


	14. Love is Admitted

Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen.

Nicollette followed Mia and Brian into the house.Several people were there.

"Everyone!I'd like you to meet my little sister, Nikki," Brian called to the people.

"Leon!Vince!"Mia called them over.

"Nicollette, meet Leon and Vince.They're part of the family," Brian replied with a grin as he hugged his sister.

"Nice to meet you," Nicollette said absent mindedly, wondering where Dom was.He hadn't followed them in."If you'll excuse me," she said politely before making her way back through the house.She turned to see Brian drinking a beer, laughing with his friends.She knew he cared for her.Otherwise he wouldn't have asked Dom to go in after her.She knew he was happy she was okay.Everyone was happy.Everyone except her. 

Nicollette walked out the front door to sit on the steps of the porch.She stared into the night sky, the silence that had once been there, no more.The hip-hop music blared from inside.No one seemed to notice or care.Laughter wafted through the windows, then Brian whooping.The stars were barely evident in the pitch black sky.Just tiny pin points here and there, when the light from the city wasn't drowning them out.

"You okay?" Dom asked, startling her.

"Fine.Where'd you come from?"

"I was sitting in the corner," he pointed to a little chair in the darkest corner of the porch.

"So . . ." 

"So," Dom said in reply.

"Aren't you going to go join the party?"

"Nope.You?" Dom wondered.

"Dominic Toretto not going to his own party?There's a shocker!" came Letty's voice.

"Well, my life's calmed down a lot recently, Mia's inside," he didn't even scowl at her.

Letty looked at his companion.She was young, pretty, and just sitting there.Not clawing at his clothes.Not the way the tramps at the races did.Not the way she used to.

"Heard you was kidnapped."

"I was," the girl said."Dom came to get me."

"Dom to the rescue?He does that.He gets you in trouble then saves you.Don't you, Dom?"

"Dom didn't get me in trouble."

"Oh, you're just another slut then, right?"

"Letty!" Dom said sharply."Mia's inside.Go talk.Then leave."

"Didn't come to see Mia.Came to see you."

"Well, I'm busy.Don't wanna see you.Leave."

"Why?You busy?"

"Yeah.Meet Nicki.Nicki, this is Letty."

"Nice to meet you," Nicollette said dryly."I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks," Letty replied.

"No, Nicki, stay.Whatever she has to say can be said in front of you.We have no secrets," he stood, and turned back to Letty.

"Fine," Letty replied."I want you back. Simple as that."Letty watched Nicollette run off, Dom not noticing.

"Really?"

"Yeah.So whaddya say?"

"Let me think about that.No."

"Dom?What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing.I don't want to talk to you.Come back tomorrow.I'm tired.I wanna go to bed."

"I could join you," Letty said seductively.

"Sorry, but you ain't my type no more," Dom remarked.

"But . . ."

"Go home Letty.Go home."

Dom turned around to find Nicollette gone.He searched the house, but no one knew where she was.Dom got in his car and took off.He cruised around the block and the surrounding blocks for a while before finally calling home.

"Hello?" Mia answered the phone.

"Mia, get Brian.Nicollette's gone."

"What?"

"Just tell him.You gotta help me find her."

"Okay." _Click._

_ _

Nicollette wandered back to the park where Dom and she had been earlier that day.Back to the place where he'd last kissed her.Back to the last good memory she had.It was dark out, but she didn't care.She didn't care what happened to her now.Dom was at his house screwing that girl.That Letty girl, forgetting all about her.

Dom drove.The last place he had to look was the park where Brian had picked them up earlier that day.It was going to be light soon. He stopped at the edge of the park; once he saw Nicollette sitting on the swing they'd occupied the day before.

He got out of the car and started walking toward her.As if sensing him, Nicollette looked up.

Nicollette saw Dominic approaching her.She stood, smiled and fled.She ran.She couldn't face him.Couldn't see him and then leave again. It would be too hard.It would break her heart more than it was already breaking.She couldn't bare it.Down the sidewalk she ran.Faster and faster, hearing him behind her.

Dom raced after Nicollette.First on foot before finally giving up and going back to get his car.He drove after her.Tires squealed at every turn.She was too far ahead of him.It had taken him too long to get his car.Without thinking, Dom stretched his hand out, and hit the NOS button.His car sped forward, past Nicollette.He turned, right in front of her.Nicollette stopped herself right before she would have hit it.

Dom opened the car door and ran after Nicollette, who was running again.

"Nicki!" he cried.He ran faster.He was only a few feet behind her.He reached out, grabbed her arm and swung her around, his arms going around her.

"Dom!" she sobbed."Let me go," she whined."Please."

"Never," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face."I'm never letting you go."

Nicollette had been crying on Dom until he said that.Suddenly her tears stopped.She looked at him.

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere.Except with me," he whispered.

"Why?You have 'Letty'."

"Don't want Letty.I want you." 

"You what?"

"I.Want.You," he said slowly, making sure he was getting his point across."Forever and ever."

"Why?"

"Because, Nicki.I love you.I fell in love with you.I'm not gonna let you go that easily."

"You love me?"

"Yeah," Dom said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips."I do."

"I love you, too," Nicki smiled.She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him passionately.


	15. Doubles

Author's Note: I'm one of those people that rereads their stories to see how they've improved or not.  I was reading this story and I realized the ending sucked!  I didn't want it to end like that, so here is more.   I hope you like…  Oh, let me know if you think it should really be done…

Part Fifteen:

            Nicollette kissed Dom like she'd never see him again, despite the fact he'd just 

said he was never letting her go.   They'd exchanged the appropriate 'I love yous' and 

were now happy.

            Brian slowed down to a stop behind Dom's car, the orange supra he'd owed him.  He'd had a hunch that Nicollette would be near here.  He just hadn't suspected Dom to be, too.  He glanced at Mia, who grinned.  They were standing on the sidewalk, a few blocks from the park where he'd picked them up earlier.  They were kissing.  They looked as if they were going to go at it right in the street.

            Slowly, they got out of the car and walked toward their siblings.

            "I love you," Dom was s 


End file.
